21 września 1994
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (8) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dla dzieci: Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Irena Kwiatkowska 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 "Reksio" - "Reksio i koguty" 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Słoneczny patrol" (12) - serial prod. USA 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Jerzy Duda Gracz - spotkanie z młodzieżą: "O sztuce" 11.40 Inni - Tomek 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.15 - 14.55 Telewizja Edukacyjna - środa artystyczna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Co robić z ziemniakami - Podziemne pomarańcze 12.40 English and Arts - The Art of Sailing - sztuka żeglowania 12.50 Moja przygoda z historią 13.05 Ludzie listy piszą, czyli ze skarbów epistolografii 13.20 Ślady - Tadeusz Gajcy 13.50 Przestrzeń bez ścian. Teatr Polskiego Radia współcześnie 14.25 Niedługo urodziny Sadzia (2) - Rocznice się zbiegają 14.50 Okiem reportera - Wczoraj - Fotorewolwer pana Brandla (2) 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Drgawy - muzyka młodzieżowa 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (8) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci - "Mały teatr wielkiego świata" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.45 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa - Terrorysta budżetowy 18.05 "Słoneczny patrol" (12) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka - "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Sprawiedliwość mafii" - film sensac. prod. USA (1991 r., 91 min) 21.45 Piękne i bestie - reportaż z Wiednia 22.10 Puls dnia 22.25 Zawsze po 21. 23.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 "Trzy dni bez wyroku" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1991r., 95 min) 0.55 Bebopalula - program muzyczny 1.20 Program jubileuszowy, czyli Polska 40, 30, 20, i 10 lat temu 1.40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport - Telegram 7.20 Dwójka o poranku 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (134) - serial prod. argentyńsko-kanadyjskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Najpiękniejsze zakątki Europy" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 10.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" 10.30 - 13.00 Na życzenie 10.30 Bogumił Kobiela - wspomnienie 11.00 Moje książki - Jan Miodek 11.20 Muzyka filmowa Zbigniewa Górnego - koncert z auli UAM w Poznaniu 11.55 Studio Dwójki 12.00 "Ocieplenie i co dalej" - "Tajemnica głębin" - film dok. prod. australijskiej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Dwaj spryciarze w Antalyi" (1/10) - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.10 Clipol 14.25 Pętla czasu - "Big Day" 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Kacper i jego przyjaciele" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport - Sportowe hobby 16.00 Transmisja obrad Zgromadzenia Narodowego 16.30 "Miłość i dyplomacja" (134) - serial prod. kanadyjsko-argentyńskiej 17.00 Zobaczyć przez sztukę - film dok. Bernarda Ziółkowskiego 17.30 Ocenią nas przyszłe pokolenia - gen. Tadeusz Bór Komorowski - prog. dok. 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny 19.35 "Max i szczurza ferajna" (8) - "Siła przyzwyczajenia" 20.00 Warszawska Jesień 1994 - transmisja koncertu poświęconego pamięci Witolda Lutosławskiego - "Hommage a Lutosławski" 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - premiera polska - Włodzimierz Odojewski: "Trzy szkice miłosne" 23.10 Kim był Bolesław Piasecki 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Sport - telegram 0.15 Clipol 0.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski cd. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Sejmograf 9.30 Karino - serial dla młodych widzów 10.00 Chłopi - serial pol. 11.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Teatr to znaczy... 11.30 Historia - Współczesność: Z drugiego brzegu Wisły 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Gra - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama gospodarcza 13.20 Po własnym pogrzebie - film pol. 15.05 Tak, jak w kinie 15.20 Powitanie, program dnia 15.30 Historia polskiego radia 15.50 Nie tylko o poezji 16.05 Z całego serca życzę Ci... - Koncert życzeń 16.30 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci (powt.) 18.00 Kuchnia polska - serial TVP 19.00 Ta wspaniała praca - film dok. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sejmograf 20.15 Z Polski rodem 20.45 Stan ducha 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Adaptacje literatury: Znachor - film pol. 23.40 Program na czwartek 23.45 Tylko dla melomanów: Hommage a Lutosławski - koncert w Żelazowej Woli, gra Piotr Pałeczny 0.25 Teatr Sensacji: Waldemar Łysiak: Selekcja 2.05 Program kulturalny: Zyski z historii 2.45 Zakończenie programu